


Bela Talbot's Last Thoughts and Moments

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Loneliness, abuse (mentioned), reflecting, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Bela Talbot's last thoughts as the hellhounds come to get her. :(





	Bela Talbot's Last Thoughts and Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what I thought Bela would probably think of in her last moments. I'm still so bitter over her character arc and death. She deserved so much better. 
> 
> I've always hoped Bela would come back as a demon :)

Bela Talbot didn’t want to die alone. She has always been alone most of her life. She made a deal with a Crossroads Demon when she was 14 to kill her abusive parents. The demon “took care of” her parents and she inherited their fortune. After this, she was alone. She was relieved, but she was alone. After this, she became a thief of the occult. She stole supernatural items to sell and ran scams selling fake charms and running séances for rich clients. She used aliases and disguises to avoid her real identity from being discovered. She even burnt off her fingertips.

Bela always put up a cold front, but she secretly wanted happiness and love. Her whole life has been danger, so she just always rushed in to meet danger and enjoy the ride. She’s just had trust issues all her life and it’s hard for her to completely let anyone in. She’s also sort of a _criminal_ and a _thief_ , so she also doesn’t let anybody in because they might figure out the real her and rat her out. She ran into and caught up with a group of brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. They were hunters. Bela was widely regarded as a nuisance by hunters and in turn, she looked down upon them. However, she couldn’t help but feel some sort of attraction to Dean Winchester, the older Winchester brother. They were both _damaged_ and had daddy issues. It wasn’t out of the cards for Bela to feel something about him. They were also both hellbound. Dean knew the real her and who she was and didn’t rat her out. However, he didn’t always treat her right and that was unfortunate for Bela.

The night Bela died and went to Hell was when she did one last favor for the Winchester brothers. She had done some pretty terrible things to them earlier during her last final days and she even tried to kill them, but she told Dean vital information about Lilith during her last phone call in the motel and was begging for him to help her. He refused. At this moment, the “true” Bela Talbot came out. She was just a lonely, scared woman destined to die alone that really wanted other things besides danger and dealing with the supernatural world. She just covered up her true personality with her lifestyle and the way she acted towards people. She really wanted to find love, marry, have kids, and grow old. She couldn’t because as soon as she took that deal from the Crossroads Demon at 14, she was destined to die in 10 years. When Dean refused to help her and told her that telling them the information about Lilith could not possibly benefit her in any way, he then asked her why she told them. Over tears, Bela responded “Because maybe you can kill the bitch.” Dean then hung up on her after saying, “I’ll see you in Hell.” Bela Talbot died alone and sad in the motel room. She then thought about how her life would have turned out if she hadn’t made that deal with the Crossroads Demon. Her life would have ended up pretty badly. She took the chance to escape. She was just a scared and desperate teenager trying to get away from her abusive parents. She then thought about how her life would be if she were married and had kids. She thought about all this stuff as the hellhounds were coming to kill her.


End file.
